Torture
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Une petite scène entre Moriarty et Moran. Rating M pour violence.


**OS pour Rain. (Encore ? Oui bah...oui. Mais vous savez, si vous voulez que je vous écrivent un truc, demandez-moi :D)**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !/!\ Alors d'abord, qu'on ce le dise, cet OS est classé M non pas pour lemon mais pour violences aggravées et scènes choquantes.**

**Sinon, je réalise ici le fantasme caché de Rain... He ! Ne me regarder pas comme ça ! On à tous des envies plus que malsaine ! Enfin je crois...XD**

**Disclamer : Sherlock BBC est né de l'imagination de Gatiss et Moffat, basé sur les écrits de Conan Doyle.**

**Note de moi : Vous connaissez le PWP ('porn without plot' ou encore 'plot ? What plot ?'), et bah là, ce sera un VWP ( 'Violence Without Plot'...Voilà quoi.). Enfin, y'aura du scénario...un peu...Bref.**

**°0OoO0°**

Moriarty descendit les stores aux deux fenêtres faisant office de seules sources de lumière. Le plancher craquait à chaque pas que le criminel faisait, des pas lents et lourds. Dans la pénombre, comme seul point lumineux étant le jour traversant par les contours de la porte d'entrée de la pièce, l'homme à genoux ne pouvait plus se fier à tout ses sens. Le silence s'installe alors, plus rien ne bouge, ils semblent même s'être arrêté de respirez. Puis Moriarty le saisit par les cheveux, et de ce fait arrache un sursaut à l'autre homme. Ce dernier sent une lame, une lame si froide contre son cou...

-Un mouvement, et c'est la fin, murmure Jim d'une voix tellement grave que presque méconnaissable. Ne t'en fait pas pour ta vie petit, du moins pas encore, je compte faire joujou avant.

Comme simple réponse, l'homme à terre déglutit bruyamment.

-Sebastian...Sebastian Moran, prépare-toi à souffrir, chante presque Moriarty tout prêt de lui. Il s'approche encore, et lèche le lobe de l'oreille droite de son condamné, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissant. Puis il resserre ses dents, et arrache ainsi le bout de chair, et le jette plus loin. Le sang coule sur l'épaule du blessé, et Jim trempe ses doigts dedans et dessine à l'aide de ses doigts le mot 'dead' sur le front de Moran...

-Tu aimes jouer Seb ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, j'adore ça...Que dirait d'une partit de..._mikado_ ?

Il montre alors au torturé des bâtons taillés en pointe coloré, en prends un au hasard, et le fait se promener sur le visage de Sebastian.

-Enlève-ta chemise.

Et l'autre s'exécute, bien que tremblant. Puis le bout de bois viens se balader sur son torse, lui donnant la chaire de poule. Il sent soudain une douleur insoutenable dans son épaule gauche : le morceau de bois y est planté par le devant et ressort à l'arrière. Moriarty 'place' en ainsi plus d'une dizaine, tous au même endroit, rendant tous mouvement d'épaule impossible.

-Le jeux est prêt, le but ? Enlever les mikados, tu perds...et bien évites de perdre. Nous jouons chacun son tour. A toi l'honneur !

C'est donc du main plus qu'hésitante qu'il s'approche, son doigt frôle à peine un bâton qu'il hurle de douleur et se recroqueville, les mains serrées sur ses genoux.

-Oh, perdu. _Dommage. _Tu as essayé d'enlevé un bâton de couleur bleu, tu auras donc deux phalanges en moins, géniale non ?

Jim met sa menace à exécution, et se délecte de la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Qu'il aime être acteur et spectateur ! Sebastian est désormais son œuvre, et il as tout le loisir d'en faire ce qu'il veux...

-A moi ! Hum.. je retire ce rouge.

-Aaaah...

-Perdu ! Tu ne joues pas le jeux, tu _m'ennuies. _Il faut que je remédie à cela. Tu connais la chimie ? Une des bases, c'est que l'acide chlorhydrique est une solution très corrosive, ainsi il faut se protéger...Que c'est idiot, tu as _oublié_ ta blouse !

Jim prends une bouteille en verre contenant l'acide, et en reverse plus d'un tiers sur l'épaule meurtrie. Moran, toujours à genoux, serre sa lèvres inférieur pour contenir ses cris. Il la serre tellement fort que du sang coule sur le plancher...

-Mais c'est qu'il se blesse tout seul ! N'as-tu pas encore compris que tu _m'appartiens_ ?

De ce fait, il sort de sa poche un briquet, et l'allume devant les yeux de Moran. La flamme orangée illumine la pièces et projette sur les murs des ombres fantasmagorique. Le criminel sort ensuite une sculpture métallique, composé de deux lettres : JM. Son briquet joue sur le métal, et tout en faisant ça, Jim chante :

''London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down.  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair Moran ''

Le métal devient rouge orange, et Jim le montre alors au condamné. Il se baisse ensuite, et enbrasse son torse, et appuie tout de suite après le métal chaud. La trace laissé sur le corps extirpe à Moriarty un rire rauque.

-Comme je te disais, tu _m'appartiens_. Je te trouve peu bavard... On t'as coupé la langue ?

-Aaah...No...Non.

-Ah, bah maintenant, si.

Il lui attrape les cheveux, lui penche la tête en arrière, empoigne de sa main libre sa lame. Il bloque alors la tête de Moran entre ses jambes, lui brise la mâchoire afin d'ouvrir au maximum sa bouche, et lui coupe grossièrement la langue. L'autre se débat, le griffe, lui donne des coups au mieux qu'il peut, mais son épaule le rappelle vite à l'ordre.

-Hop hop hop, calme-toi mon petit. Sois patient. Le_ vrai_ jeu commence _bientôt_.

Il relâche son emprise et allume la lumière, et pour la première fois, Moran ne fait plus que sentir ses blessures, il voit aussi tous son sang qui a déjà coulé. Il a un frisson à la sensation de la main de Jim dans sa nuque. Qu'allait-il lui faire maintenant ?

-Tu sais Moran, je ne prends aucun plaisir à te faire subir cela...c'est bien meilleur ! Orgasmique serait le mot sans doute. Et je ne manque pas d'idée, oh non !

Le sang du torturé ne fit qu'un tour.

-Une cigarette Seb ? La clope du condamné... Ou peut-être veux tu me poser une dernière question...avant que la douleur ne te laisse sans voix ?

Moran articule tant bien que mal avec sa mâchoire coupé et sa langue mutilé un simple 'pourquoi' et crache du sang, encore.

-S'il fallait une raison pour chacun de nos actes, cela voudrait dire que tout est plus ou moins prémédité, alors que moi, j'aime l'improvisation. D'ailleurs, à ce moment même, j'aimerais bien _m'improviser _bouché...

Sur ces mots, Jim sort une lame plus brillante d'un coffret en bois d'ébène et s'amuse à faire refléter la lumière sur son arme. Il se place devant le dos de Sebastian, et admire cette 'toile' vierge. De la pointe de son couteau, il dessine un rectangle, et enlève la peau prédécoupée. La vu de la chair à nue l'hypnotisa tout de suite. Malheureusement, Moran bouge trop (?) sous la douleur, de ce fait, Moriarty sors une corde fine et attache ses bras en arrière, mettant encore à rude épreuve l'épaule torturée. Ainsi 'tranquille' des gestes de Seb, il put continuer à lui dépecer le dos, presque en intégralité.

Jim regarde l'homme à terre, le visage rempli de larmes, étouffer ses propres cri.

-Voilà... Le jeu est terminé... Il ne reste plus qu'un coup à jouer désormais. Voici une arme à feu...mon arme à feu. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique balle dans le barillet. Mais je ne vais pas m'en servir. Je te détache.

Plus il parle, plus il se dirige vers la porte. A la fin de sa tirade, il l'ouvrit, et fit glisser au sol son arme jusqu'à Moran. En refermant la porte, il lui lança un ' tu sais quoi faire' un peu moqueur et attendit dans le couloir. Enfin, l'unique coup retentit et en écho à ce coup de feu, Jim déclara simplement :

-Maintenant, que les affaires reprennent.

**°0OoO0°**

**Fin.**

**Voilà, alors j'espère ne pas avoir les plus jeune ou les plus fragile ^^**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous penser de style ? :D**

**Et puis surtout, j'espère que ça t'as plus Rain...et que Moran a assez souffert ! **


End file.
